


I'm a fistfight, baby.

by Faraheim



Series: Tumblr words [14]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraheim/pseuds/Faraheim
Summary: A finger traces lightly on his skin. Until the hand can hold the golden chain up. His brown eyes look him right back. Big and daring, the tilt of his head imposing. "Billy" he calls and Billy can only concentrate on the shape of his lips as he brings the chain up. Steve kisses the pendant and Billy's cock throbs.





	I'm a fistfight, baby.

It's not the first time or even the second that Hargrove hisses in pain or moves slower than his grandpa Otis on a cold day.

"You okay, man?" he asks dubiously when Billy holds his hand to his stomach after Steve grazed him trying to get the ball from him.

Billy almost growls like a cornered dog "get out of my face and get your head in the game Harrington"

Steve holds his hands up and retreats leaving someone else to point him.

-

It's not the first time that happens but it sticks to the back of his mind like molasses.

And then like a veil that's been lifted he can see.

Curious discolorations on Billy's skin following the period of time wearing his shirts like a normal person or tiny cuts to his lip, scrapped palms. Things start stacking up.

Steve  _knows_  what it feels like when Billy Hargrove's knuckles impact at a high speed and even harder force towards his face. Knows that hitting Billy is like hitting a wall, a wall that hits back quick and hard. So you hit back faster trying to get him off of you so you can  _breathe_  see what way is up and when you fight like that you don't think  _I'm not gonna hit him in the face_. That's where you go because it hurts, you go for the nose because it blinds with pain.

But Billy's knuckles are pristine and the hits are where nobody but Steve can (sort of imagine) see.

-

It's there but what is Steve supposed to do?

He lives his high school life in peace, carting around the  ~~party~~   _kids_  and tries to be someone better and make someone's life a bit okay when Dustin needs it.

So he's minding his own business content on his place on the hierarchy when someone digs his elbow into the meat of Steve's arm digging in  _hard_. The thing is, before even turning he knows it's  _him_. Because at this point he knows the smell of him and the tone of his laugh. And it's fucked up. That instead of pure hate, he feels bad.

"Hargrove," Steve says hiding the bite of pain and turns slowly face clean of a reaction he knows Billy wants. He raises both eyebrows "is there a day you can go without me? Kinda giving a guy the wrong idea here..." Billy is not alone as Steve thought, Tommy and Carol flank him like they did with Steve so instead of Billy's shark smile he gets the eyebrows of doom and a scrunched up face. Cute.

"Tell that to my face, Harrington," Billy says squaring up. Head held high, big shoulders back. His cotton shirt clinging for dear life to his pecs.

He mutters annoyed  _I already did_  but Billy smiles waiting for it "huh? I didn't hear, what did you just say?" and he pushes Steve back against the lockers.

On a hunch, Steve moves slow and puts his hand on Billy's stomach. So light that Billy's mouth drops open in shock and his eyes widen. Steve lolls his head lazy and replies in a low voice "I said, if you want attention that bad, you can get it..." Steve has flashes to his bully days when he was petty and any excuse served as a power move. Making others feel like shit, for giggles for people like Tommy and Carol. When Steve carefully crafted dumb implicit acts with his friends and left with a bang. This is all Steve knew and excelled at. So he presses his hand hard (as hard as he thinks his arm now hurts) to Billy's stomach where he knows somebody (possibly his father) hit before "... On your knees" Billy drops with a gasp and Steve walks over him, Tommy laughs.

Steve doesn't feel anything but  _sick_.

 

-

 

Steve parks his car ready to get Dustin since he promised to take him to a movie (under duress), he sees the blue Camaro in the parking lot, there's no Billy in sight so he hurries to the school to avoid running into him. Get away from the cold get Dustin and get out.

Easy.

Steve checks out the halls before walking in because he knows there's retaliation in his future.

Steve turns a corner and sees Billy walking up. Their eyes meet. The guy takes one second before he's snarling and suddenly Steve is done with it all, guilt evaporating like spilled water on hot coals.

There are three things Steve knows about Billy Hargrove with 100% certainty.

  * He picks up Max from the av club
  * He's aggressive
  * He can fucking kill Steve



"What the hell?!" Billy says spitting and his face- dark eyebrows almost pointy from anger. There's the retaliation.

"What's the matter? Did it hurt? Maybe then you'll stop bothering me." he says because it's important to make Billy angrier. Apparently, Steve has a death wish.

"You're  _nobody_  to tell me  _when_  I'll stop Harrington. Don't think you've won because you got lucky."

Steve laughs meanly "I didn't get lucky. I just know that Daddy Hargrove hits hard where it counts."

Billy stops in his tracks face completely different from seconds ago.  _Bingo_. Like that the shield of anger completely shatters by Steve's words. Because Billy didn't see Steve coming at him.

" _What_?" Billy says. His voice low and raspy the crack in his voice makes Steve want to flinch in return.

Steve slides his fingers through his hair slicking it back from his eyes "I'm just glad you're someone else's problem outside of school." he learned this from countless cold dinners with his family. Distant and mean. Detached, cold and  _cutting_  like broken glass. He used to love doing it to others.

Billy gets back to anger pretty fast and he pushes Steve back against the wall nocking most of his breath away. "Shut up." Billy's hands bunch up the polo shirt Steve wears from where he's holding him. The fabric stretches when Billy uses it as a hold to get Steve closer. Billy's eyes shine, he looks so pissed looks crazy scary. His mouth twists uglier enough to make Steve want to laugh. He can feel the heat of Billy's skin on his chest. Can feel his harsh breathing. That's how close they are. "Or else," Billy continues on edge "I'll beat you black and blue and maybe then you'll stop looking at me with those stupid eyes. Like you know shit."

Steve smiles suddenly very interested in the way Billy framed the threat. Steve might not win against Billy in a fight. But he'll leave him crying his pretty eyes out. "Tell someone?" he grabs Billy's wrist "Don't make me laugh. All I had to do was pay attention to see it. But nobody cares about you huh?  _Nobody_." When he finishes saying that he thinks. Yeah, that sounds  _too_  close to home.

Billy's grip gets harder and Steve can feel the tendons shift, the neck of the shirt tight on his skin "Yeah well you are one to say. Where are  _your_  friends?" Billy laughs meanly pushing his knuckles into his chest "Tommy  _told_  me. You know... he has a big mouth."

The silence lasts little.

"You're right." Steve says and he relaxes, let's go of him too. His head thunks against the wall, his hips push into Billy in that position but Billy...  _He doesn't move away._

"What?"

"This is pointless. I don't wanna fight. That's not me anymore. So," Steve breathes ignoring the pain in his back, bruised for sure "sorry about back there-" he vaguely motions towards the high school. "You just bring out the worst in me." Billy's mouth is open like he's about to speak. "What if we just. Forget about all of it and you leave me alone. I leave you alone and that's it? I don't care for  _bullshit_  anymore." he shrugs his shoulders and moves his leg better between Billy's legs.

Billy's lips stretch, canines showing like an angry dog "forget?" he scoffs "you think that's  _it_? You'll make a joke out of me and I'll leave you be because you said some words?? Not a  _fucking_  chance." His lips thin and he draws back his fist.

" _Hit_  me, then." Billy stops. Eyebrows in a frown "but not only do I know your little  _sad_  secret-" he licks his lips and Hargrove follows the movement of his tongue. Steve smiles as Billy does, sharp and hungry they are so close "but I know." he lifts his leg, the one that's not touching the inseam of Billy's jeans and wraps it around his hip. Which brings them into contact and he could almost fucking laugh. "That every time you look at me you're not  _looking_  for a fight." Then there's that innocent deer caught in the headlights look back on Billy's face. "And I might not have friends. But I know people and they know  _me_." his hand slides down Billy's stomach to his fly where his bulging erection presses into Steve, hard, Steve wants to lick Billy's mouth.

Instead, he touches him like always touches boys (short and sweet motions to deepen the pleasure Billy  _needs_  right now) This is nothing new to Steve. He has  _some_  experience and he knows the little tell. "So who are they gonna believe? Me or  _you_?" he squeezes down and Billy hitches his crotch into his hand. A pained sound ripped from his throat. If this was anyone else Steve would be vying for the tip. The corner of his mouth lifts and his eyes slide closed for a second.  _Oh_  he wants to feel him  _wet_. A shiver runs through his body.

Billy's eyes close and the darkest eyelashes Steve has seen on a person flutter. Steve lolls his head to the side. "And I had my hand in  _so many pussies_  you'll be shocked." Billy opens his eyes.

"Fu-" the bell sounds several doors open and kids start appearing in the hallway and Steve manages to escape leaving Billy once again standing in silence looking at Steve like he's never seen him before.

"Anyway." Steve says walking backward "Leave me alone or  _else_  yadda yadda you know the rest." he waves and turns unconcerned.

It's important to get the last word.

-

He's looking at Billy like  _that_  again. Like he has a court and a kingdom but all Steve Harrington has is the quick assured gaze of someone that sees all of him and finds him lacking. Billy wants to bite him like a lion. Wants to destroy him, fight him until he has him in place. Under Billy, possibly writhing and moaning desperately.

A finger traces lightly on his skin. Until the hand can hold the golden chain up. His brown eyes look him right back. Big and daring, the tilt of his head imposing. "Billy" he calls and Billy can only concentrate on the shape of his lips as he brings the chain up. Steve kisses the pendant and Billy's cock throbs.

A chair drags harshly against the tiled floor and Billy's imaginary scene comes to a halt. That.... That's not-

"Hey Billy let's get to lunch. Pizza day! Woohoo!" Tommy pats his shoulder and runs after his girl making a ruckus.

Billy can't move.

**Author's Note:**

> what even is this? idk but i love


End file.
